


Can't forgive

by Carmenpony



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry tried but forgiveness is impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't forgive

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little plot bunny that wouldn't go away: how did Henry's relationship with his father change after he sent the digimon away. That's where this story came from. On that note I apologize in advance for any grammer/spelling errors and hope you enjoy.

Henry tried. He tried to forgive his father for sending his best friend away, but ever time he thought he might be able to get over it all he heard was Terriermon telling him to "moumantai" as he grew smaller. He didn't hate his father but still their relationship was different.

Henry knew he wasn't the only one who was hurting. Takato said he was fine but he was changed. Before he was all smiles and energy. Nowadays he hardly smiled and whenever he spoke it was in a quite monotone. The only time when he had seemed somewhat like himself was when that small digital gate had appeared and it looked like they might see their partners again. When Yamaki had closed it off however, he was back to the way he was before. 

Rika never showed emotion and said she was fine, but Henry knew. She was hurting just as much as everyone else. The former ice queen was lost without her partner. Then there was Suzie, sweet Suzie. She was to young for all this pain and heartbreak. Nowadays whenever she saw a stuffed animal, especially a bunny, she broke down in tears.

No, forgiveness was impossible no matter how desperately he wished for it to be different. Honestly there was only one thing he wanted more than to forgive his father, for Terriermon an the others to come home. Henry was so lost in his musings that he hardly heard a familiar giggle. He did hear however, his D-ark go off on his desk. He turned around in confusion and picked it up before he heard two things the first was his sister screaming happy in her room, something she hadn't done since the digimon left almost a year ago.

The second and more important was a small familiar voice calling out, "Henry?"

He turned and there standing on his bed was a small green and white rabbit like creature with a small smile. Henry was speechless all he could do was stare at his best friend who he thought he'd never see again.

"What?" Terriemon asked after a few moments of silence, "I'm gone for almost a year and I don't even get a hello!"

That broke him "Terriemon!" He sobbed picking him up and crushing him in a hug.

"Can't breathe," he coughed out after a minute. 

Henry loosened his death hug an smiled at his partner. Before he could say any more a voice called out to him from his doorway "Henry?"

He turned Terriermon still in his arms to see his father starring at him. Instead of answering him Henry did something he hadn't done in all most a year: he gave his father a small smile. Maybe forgiveness was possible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly when I started this I planed to end it with Henry refusing to forgive his father but then the mental image of him just smiling at his father to show he forgave him came to mind. As for how the DigiGnomes were able to bring the digimon back, Henry wished for two things for the digimon to come back and be able to forgive his father. Because the best way to do this was for the digimon to come back the DigiGnomes were able to do it.


End file.
